The invention relates to a multi-way cock, in particular, a three-way cock for medical devices carrying infusion solutions, liquid medicaments and the like.
In a multi-way cock, the cock plug can assume intermediate positions in which a line is not fully closed off or a connection is not fully open.
It would accordingly be advantageous to provide a multi-way cock in such a way that the opening and closing positions of the cock plug can be set precisely and the cock plug cannot readily be turned out from a set operating position.
The invention provides this advantage by virtue of the fact that locking arrangements acting in the radial direction are provided between plug and housing, by means of which locking arrangements the respective operating position of the plug is clearly pre-defined for operating personnel and the respective set operating position is also fixed.